Lively Water
Lively Water (いきをとめつづける / Iki wo Tomo Tsudzukero '''Lit: Keep Holding Your Breath) is the fourth level of Grassland and the first water level in the hack. There is a copy of this level in '''Star World, which replaces Forest Star since the release of the Overworld Demo onward. It has two exits, with the normal exit leading to Invincible Barrier, while the secret exit leads to Grassland Star. In the Star World, the normal exit leads to Bay Star, while the secret exit turns the level into a Warp Star. The Level It's your average water level, but with an HDMA gradient. The level though is completely underwater. Just keep going and you'll reach the Goal. The stage is what you'd normally expect for a water level. In the middle of the stage there is a hidden room, which, contains a Spade Game. The Spade Game, if you've played SMB3, is a minigame in which you try to stop the reels to make a picture of a mushroom, flower or star. Depending on which you got, you can get up to five lives. The goal tape is higher up than usual, meaning, you can sneak under it, which will transport you to another part of the stage. Secret Exit Sneak below the goal, which will transport you to another part of the stage, which leads you to the secret exit. This may only be done without a Yoshi. 'Demos it appears in:' *Demo 6 *Demo 6.5 *Demo 7 *Overworld Demo *demoOnly1 1 - 4 Dragon Coin 1.png|Dragon Coin # 1 1 - 4 Dragon Coin 2.png|Dragon Coin # 2 1 - 4 Dragon Coin 3.png|Dragon Coin # 3 1 - 4 Dragon Coin 4.png|Dragon Coin # 4 1 - 4 Dragon Coin 5.png|Dragon Coin # 5 Dragon Coins Dragon Coin 1 At the bottom of the part where the path leads up, underneath the small row of three coins at the start of the stage. Dragon Coin 2 At the part with a floating platform, surrounded by two Urchins, look underneath it. Dragon Coin 3 Under the entry pipe for the hidden room. Dragon Coin 4 Left of the pipe where you'd end up in if you left the hidden room. Dragon Coin 5 To the right of said pipe, right before the exit. Enemies *Cheep Cheep *Blurp *Urchin *Rip Van Fish *Whistlin' Chuck *Porcu-Puffer *Torpedo Ted *Bullet Bill Sources 'Graphics' This level uses the cave graphics from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and the underwater background from Super Mario World in the majority of the level. For the hidden room, it uses the ice background from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and the graphics of Crystal Snail's stage from Mega Man X2. The bonus room also leads to a Spade Game, which uses graphics from Super Mario Bros. 3. 'Music' The music used in this level are: "Water Level", for the majority of the level. The cave uses "Cave Drums". The Spade Game uses "Switch Palace", all of which came from Super Mario World. 'Custom Music' The music used in this level are: BGM 28 (49 in demoOnly1): "Boundaries" from Romancing SaGa 3, for the majority of the level. The cave uses BGM 2B (50 in demoOnly1): "Horrible Shadow" from Romancing SaGa. The Spade Game uses BGM 31: "Go Red Team! Go White Team! Rah Rah Rah!" from Treasure Hunter G. Trivia *Interestingly though, there is a copy of this level in Star World, which replaces Forest Star since the release of the Overworld Demo onward. Category:Grassland Category:Grassland Levels Category:Levels Category:Double Exit Level Category:Locations Category:Browse Category:Content